iHit and Run
by PerriwinklePadfoot
Summary: So basically,Sam gets hit by a car in a hit and run and Freddie FREAKS OUT! Carly attempts to play matchmaker,but just might find a match for herself. will they find the criminal thats after Sam? SEDDIE! REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! IT'S JEMICHANNYSEDDIE! Sorry I'm just very excited…why? Cause this is my very first fanficion EVER! (So don't be mean)Well on this website at least, I've got some on YouTube too! Well yea so the story is basically, Sam gets hit by a car in a hit and run, Freddie freaks out and tries to find out who did such a thing! Haha, you know how I came up with this idea? I was just thinking, "Hmm… what if Sam got hit by a car? Would Freddie freak?" Well of course he would! In my Seddie world at least! Well, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: has Seddie happened? No. is my name Dan? No. Do I own ICarly? No. I don't own Vera Bradley or Juicy Couture either!**

Sam's POV:

Did I really have to be here? I mean, was it COMPLETELY necessary? Cause I would rather be swallowing a flock of birds than standing there in the dirt. Actually what I WANTED to be swallowing is a large blueberry blitz smoothie, but Carly insisted that we stay and watch Freddie's pretty little baseball practice. .NOW.

The only thing good about this experience was that I was surrounded by attractive guys, SWEATY attractive guys. It smelt like dirt, sweat, a hint of Carly's perfume, and the general smells of 16 year old boy, so yea it was pretty much heaven. Except I was pretty sure the atmosphere was hotter than the surface of the sun, which was why I needed to get out of there. "Could we just go already?" I begged Carly.

"No! This is fun!" Carly beamed. Carly was my best friend, but she was quite the prancie.

"No, this is barf inducing." I groaned. "Give me the keys I'm going to wait in the car."

Carly sighed and pulled her colorful Vera Bradley key chain out of her Juicy Couture purse, again, prancie. "Don't drive off" she warned with a pointing finger.

"Don't give me any ideas" I smirked as I yanked the disgustingly pink keychain out of her perfectly manicured hands. I turned to get one last whiff of the baseball field and saw Freddie walking our way. His hat was slightly lopsided, his hair was a mess, he has dirt all over his uniform, and he was wearing that goofy grin of his. It was kind of grin he had after a good ICarly performance, a successful baseball practice, or after that first kiss we had on the fire escape.

'Aw Shut up Sam!' I thought. As I caught his eye, I realized that he was he was the most attractive guy on that field. Man, I had to get out of there!

"Later" I directed towards Carly as I turned and walked towards her yellow Volt wagon bug. Did I mention, prancie?

I had to get as far away from Freddie as possible. He had been acting weird in the last few months. Our whole enemy-ship used to be a fun game used to be a fun game, but lately if I ever insulted him, he either stormed off or just smiled, not even attempting a comeback. I guess it depended on what mood he was in.

Why did he always have to suck the fun out of everything?

What was his problem? Was he bipolar? What it just him crazy teenage hormones going crazy? But WHY! I considered this as I made my way through the huge parking lot.

Then it hit me.

Like, seriously.

Before I knew it I was sprawled out on the concrete in an injured mess. I tilted my head, subconsciously drowning out the sound of Carly and Freddie having a panic attack. The last thing I saw was a camo green van speed off. Then I saw nothing.

**A/N: What do you think? Too intense? Out of Character? Sorry it was kind of short but the others will be longer! The 1****st**** three chapters will kind of overlap because I want to get everyone's point of view on the accident. Well don't just sit there like a wet sausage, REVIEW!**

**-jemichannySEDDIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahh… there's nothing like waking up to the smell of nice reviews. **** Haha thank you guys SO MUCH! Well I'm back with another chapter! Please excuse my over-use of the word attractive! It's a new found habit of mine, instead of saying a guy is "cute" or "hot" I say attractive. **** I don't know why so don't judge me! Haha well... on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Well let's see, I'm a 13 year old girl. Is Dan Schneider? I don't think so.

Carly's POV:

I saw nothing but attractive on that field but I was starting to agree with agree with Sam. It was hotter than the surface of the sun in this place. Thankfully Freddie was heading our way, and may I just say that HE LOOKED GORGEOUS.

But don't worry I don't like him or anything. I'm not even

sure _he_ likes _me _anymore with the way he's been acting lately. What do I mean by this? Well let me give you an example.

Just last week we all went to the groovy smoothie to get, well, smoothies and what not. First he sits beside Sam. I guess that's not too abnormal but then T-Bo walked by selling pudding on a stick. (Don't ask) Of course Sam wants one, or five, and begs us both for money. I had already bought her smoothie, so I politely declined.

"No way Sam, I've already payed for like, half your life!"

Sam sighed then turned to Freddie. "What about it freddifer?"

Freddie sighed then chuckled while searching through his backpack and handed her two dollars. "Here don't spend it all in one place or something like that"

"Actually I plan on doing _exactly_ that." Sam smiled "T-BO! PUDDING!"

Now rewind. Freddie sighed then chuckled while searching through—PAUSE. He _chuckled_? He _willingly _gave her money, _without _him having to attempt to break his arm first? Just think about that for a little bit. Gosh, I sound like a crazed fan girl.

"Hey Carly" Freddie said, shaking me out of my daydream.

"Hey, you ready to go?" _PLEASE, I'm gonna have a heat stroke!_

"Yea, where's Sam?" Of course.

"She got bored and went to wait in the car."

"Ah" he replied. There was a flicker of disappointment in his eye, but in a flash it was gone. But I, Carly Shay, did not miss that eye flicker thank you very much. There was something weird going on in that teenage boy brain of his, and it was my job to figure out what.

Suddenly I heard a aggravated grunt, the kind of grunt Sam makes when she gets, well, aggravated.

Wait, that WAS Sam's grunt. Freddie screamed.

I turned around to see Sam, sprawled out on the concrete, and bleeding like a crazy person! "AH! SAM! OH MY GOD!" I kinda just stood there in shock until I saw Freddie jump the fence and run ahead of me. I followed him.

Well there she was, all injured and whatnot. "Freddie, we've got to call 911!" I then remembered that my phone was in my car, my car was locked and my keys were who knows where. Great.

"I don't have my phone!"

"Me either!"

I started to panic. I felt like I was trapped in that tiny therapy box again. I couldn't stop screaming Sam's name.

"Don't freak out, Carly! The hospital is only a few blocks away" He carefully picked her up; like he was scared she would break.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, a little too loud not to shatter the eardrums of any normal human being.

"Getting her to the hospital." He replied running as fast as he could without injuring the unconscious and fragile blonde in his arms.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I screamed at an even higher volume, but he was too far away.

I breathed a little more as I watched him speed away. I tried to collect what just happened in my mind. She had been laying in the middle of a parking space. The tire tracks went across the space, as if… as if it was on purpose. Then the realization came, this was no accident. This was a hit and run.

**A/N: Well there it is! Chapter 2! Love it? Hate it? Want to marry it and live happily ever after? Well then review your whole entire face off! **

**p.s. I got the Freddie running Sam to the hospital thing from the game plan **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM A WORST PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! WHY? I. haven't. updated. In. FOREVER. So today I decided make myself a strawberry bagel, sit my butt down, and finish this darn thing! (No seriously I'm eating a strawberry bagel and it's GOOD) In fact, I'm feeling so productive today that I'll probably end up putting up like 8 chapters. (Ok maybe not EIGHT but you get what I mean.)**

**Well read the chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh we've been over this. I don't own ICarly. Got it?**

Freddie's POV:

"Hit and Run" the coach shouted "That's the object of this game, you hit the ball and run around the bases as fast as you can. Good practice everyone. Go away."

I spotted Carly and started walking her way. Where was Sam? She did come, right?

No Freddie you don't care.

I wonder what she looks like today.

Freddie, you HATE her.

Amazing, of course, its Sam were talking about.

UGH! SHUT UP YOU STUPID TEENAGE BRAIN!

"Hey where's Sam?" Aw Freddie you just had to ask.

"She got bored and went to wait in the car"

"Ah" I tried to hide my disappointment but judging by the knowing look in Carly's eye, I did not succeed.

What was that noise?

I looked over Carly's shoulder and spotted a big bloody heap of Sam behind a speeding green van.

AH! What the heck?

"Sam!" I hopped the fence and ran towards her.

Was she just hit by a car?

She has to be ok. She was ok right? She couldn't die. I wouldn't let her.

"Sam! Can you hear me? Come on Sam don't do this to me." I whispered

"I don't have my phone!" Carly was freaking out. She was crying her face of and would stop screaming Sam's name.

"Don't freak out Carly!" I yelled.

I had to think. We couldn't call 911, but the hospital was only 2 blocks away…

I grabbed a t-shirt out of my bag and wrapped it around Sam's bleeding head.

I hated seeing her like that. I carefully lifted her off the ground.

"What are you doing?" wow she was LOUD when she was upset

"Getting her to the hospital"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Maybe I was but I didn't really care about my sanity at the moment.

3 hours later

"There you are" Carly walked up to me sitting in the waiting room anxiously tapping my fingers on the armrest.

"Hey can you help me fill out some of these forms?"

"Sure" She sat down beside me and took half of the stack of papers from my hands. I noticed her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"I got to a phone, cops are all over the baseball field. There saying it's a crime scene…" She hesitated "Which means…."

"It was a hit and run..." I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "I'm gonna kill whoever did this..."

Carly sighed and looked at me with a sympathetic face. I was supposed to be the one feeling sorry for her. She was Sam's best friend. I was supposed to hate her. I guess Carly always was the mature one.

"Mr. Benson? Miss Shay? You can come see Samantha now."

"Sam" I corrected and followed the nurse inside the room.

**A/N: yep I know it's a cliffy. **** But to make up for my absence of updating I'm gonna give you a sneak peek of one of the upcoming chapters! SPOILER WARNING! Here it is!**

30 minutes later Sam woke up long enough to say one thing.

"Benson."

"Yea?"

"Don't get un-used to me"

I chuckled "I won't Sam."

"Promise Fredwad."

I smiled. Me saying I had gotten used to her was just a cover up for saying I loved her.

"Never stop loving me." I imagined her saying.

"I promise, Sam"

This was a promise I intended to keep.

**A/N: What do you think? Unveil your thoughts via review! **

**-JemichannySEDDIE**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WhAaAaAtT? TWO chapters in ONE day? Well I am just full of pep! (Yes I just said that) For one thing I just read an AMAZINGLY awesome review from Javagirl1992! It made me happy! So follow her example!**

**Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: well let's see. Dan isn't cooperating so ICarly remains his.**

Sam's POV:

"Sam" I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes to see the ICarly studio. Why was it so dark? Violin hero was paused on the monitor. I turned to see Freddie and Carly kissing beside his nerd-cart. He was on crutches and still had his cast on. This must have been when he was dating her, but why was I dreaming about it?

I walked over to tap Carly on the shoulder but my finger hit glass. They were in a glass cylinder.

"Carly?"

"She can't hear you"

"What?" I turned around again to see myself standing in front of me.

"How do you feel about that?"

"What the heck! Get away from me you psycho clone freak!"

I chuckled. Well, the other me did. "Don't worry It's just a dream, but how do you feel about that?"

"About what?"

"That." The other me pointed at Carly and Freddie. "Are you honestly ok with that." I Looked down silently, because I wasn't sure if I was.

The scene changed to me and Freddie kissing on the fire escape. "Now how do you feel about THAT?"

AMAZING.

I opened my eyes and light flooded into the room.

"Sam?" That was Freddie.

"Freddie…" I tried to sit up but my head starts throbbing. Carly and Freddie were on either side of me each holding one of my hands. The one on Carly's side had a cast on it, so she was just holding on to my fingers.

A sigh of relief from Carly. "Doctor she's waking up!"

A doctor rushed in and hovered over my head. "Samantha, How are you feeling?"

"Sam." we all said in unison.

"Well Sam, you're gonna need a lot of rest."

"What the HECK happen to me?" My head started hurting again. Where those stitches? Ok WHAT was going on?

"You got…" Freddie started

"Hit by a car…" Carly finished.

"WHAT?"

"Sam, you can't strain yourself."

I paid no attention to him. "By WHO?"

"We don't know, we think it was a hit and run…"

"OH MY GOD!" I plopped down on the pillow. This was too much for my newly damaged head.

Wait, I was hit by a car… that meant….

I was in a hospital.

I started hyperventilating and darting my eyes around the room. Blue walls, oxygen tanks, little T.V.

"Get me out of here!"

"What's wrong with her?" The doctor asked

Wow you know you're messed up when even the doctor is asking what's wrong with you.

"Oh my God, I forgot she's been scared of hospitals ever since her Dad died when she was 10!"

Freddie grabbed my shoulders and tried to calm me down. "Sam, come on you've gotta calm down Sam, look at me Sam, It's gonna be ok."

It was NOT gonna be ok! I was just hit by a car!

**A/N: SO yea in my first note I said I did 2 updates in 1 day but it ended up being after midnight when I uploaded this. Oh well! Haha weiver! I don't care if it's backwards, review! :)**

**-JemichannySEDDIE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah Yeah I know I haven't updated in a week but I've been writing out all the chapters in my notebook! I just have one problem…. I don't know who hit Sam! Should I bring in a new character? Or should I use someone from the show? I need Ideas PLEEEAAASSEEE!**

**Well here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yea Dan gave me ICarly the same day my house turned into a baby snow cone and my thumb asked me out. Psh. Puh-lease.**

Carly's POV:

"Hit by a car" I repeated pacing in front of Sam's room. In all the confusion I forgot to call Spencer. Freddie had already tried to reach Sam's mom but she didn't answer.

"Is she Ok?" Spencer asked

"Yea, I guess. She's got 16 stitches in her head and her arm is broken, other than that she's fine. The Doctor said she's very fortunate. The tires missed most of her."

"Well that's good I guess. Do you want me to come get you?"

"Nah, actually can you bring me some clothes? She has to stay here over night and I kinda wanna stay here."

"Sure thing kiddo. I'll be there I 15 minuets."

"K bye" I hung up the phone and walked into Sam's room. Sam was asleep and Freddie was just sitting there looking at her. We had finally gotten her to calm down.

I sat down and looked at her head all stitched up. Her bangs would cover up the scar. Freddie suddenly sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands mumbling something I couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

Freddie lifted his head and rested his chin on his fist. "This is all my fault" He said not taking his eyes off Sam.

"No it's not ! It's that idiot in the van, you know that."

"Yeah but she hadn't been at the baseball field-"

"Don't even start that. We couldn't have done anything to stop it."

Freddie sighed "But-"

"You saved her life, Freddie. You carried her to the hospital, If you hadn't she would of died."

Freddie sighed again. Wow he was really worried about her. If this wasn't such a serious moment I would proclaimed his love for Sam right then and there.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Go back to sleep Sam." I whispered. Paying no attention to me, she directed her gaze towards Freddie's blood-stained T-Shirt on the counter.

"Oh crap is that mine?"

"Yes, but its cool" Freddie chuckled as if Sam waking up suddenly brightened his mood.

"Sorry about all of this" Sam sighed.

"It's Okay you can't help it!" I chuckled.

"I just want to find out who did this." Freddie said looking at the floor.

Sam pointed to her head with her good hand. "And you think I don't?" She chuckled.

Suddenly she looked very pale. She put her hand down and started breathing heavily.

"Sam?" I asked "Sam what's wrong?" She looked so weak.

"Doctor!" Freddie yelled.

The Doctor walked in and spotted Sam. "Nurse! We need an oxygen mask!" A nurse rushed in, hooked up the oxygen mask, and slipped it over Sam's face. This made her calm down a little.

"What happened?" I asked

"Why'd she freak out all of the sudden?"

"She's lost a lot of blood. Too much movement could really hurt her." The Doctor sighed. "She's gonna need a transfusion."

"TRANSFUSION?" we both yelled

"We need to get her mom!"

"No time." The Doctor replied. "Can we prick you fingers to see if either of you are a match?"

"Uh..." I said

"Sure." Freddie finished looking over at me.

Before we knew it we were rushed into another room with a lot of blue curtains. After the test we found that Freddie was the only match.

"Ok I'm ready" Freddie held his arm out and the nurse came in with a huge needle. He winced a little, and then they put a cotton ball on his arm. Sam looked up and smiled weakly.

It sounds strange, but this was definitely the cutest transfusion I'd ever seen.

**A/N: There it is! Did you loooooooooooooove it? Well I hope you did! This has been pretty suspenseful so far but the next chapter will calm down a little. Aaaaaaaaand you may or may not see that little preview I gave you in the last chapter! Don't forget to give me your suggestions! **

**JemichannySEDDIE**

**p.s. If you click on that little review button right there you'll win an Ipad! Haha jk jk but just click it and see what happens! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here I am! With a chapter! That you shall read! This chapter shall be fluffy... just saying. And if you review, you should answer these questions!**

**Who do you think hit Sam?**

**What do you think Freddie is gonna do when to him/her?**

**Which is better: Michael Jackson or the Beatles?**

**Well here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Well I'm not a guy… that should be enough.**

Freddie's POV:

"It's just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Spencer said in a high-pitched voice while eyeing my hello Kitty band aid.

"Aw Stop." I said chuckling and swatting his hand away. A whole week had gone by since I gave blood, and my arm still hurt. I had forgotten that I was prone to excessive bleeding.

Spencer grabbed a Mocha-Cola and ran upstairs to work on his sculpture. Sam was asleep on the coach. She had been sleeping a lot lately, even for Sam, but it made sense. I sat down on the coach as quietly as I could without waking Sam. I did not succeed.

Her eyes fluttered open for a second, the she shifted positions until she ended up lying on my shoulder and grabbing my arm like a teddy bear. This I did not mind at all.

I had officially decided that I liked Sam.

Call me crazy but her almost dying kinda slapped me in the face, a hard slap of realization.

"Benson."

"Go back to sleep, Sam."

"Turn on girly cow "She sighed.

"You need to sleep."

"I've dedicated half my life to sleep, Fredward. Turn on the Tv."

I sighed and looked over at her free arm, which was in a red over-signed cast, and turned on the TV. I checked all the channels but girly cow wasn't on, so I just bought the 4th season on demand. I'm sure Carly won't mind.

"Ugh I hate this." Sam complained.

"What?"

"Being all broken"

"Well, I'm not too fond of it either."

She hesitated. "Freddie, who did this?"

"Were not sure, Sam. The police are trying to figure it out."

"Well they need to hurry up."

"Don't worry they'll be in a lot of trouble. Aside from me slapping them with a brick."

She chuckled. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I gave her a fake "duh" look. "Uh, No offence but your kind of an injured mess."

She chuckled again. "I mean… in the past few months"

Should I tell her? Nah, I should probably wait till she doesn't have a minor concussion and isn't all hyped up on pain meds.

"I guess I've just gotten used to you." I lied.

"It took you long enough"

"Well you didn't make it very easy."

"Oh you know I was never really mad at you." With that she drifted to sleep.

30 minutes later Sam woke up long enough to say one thing.

"Benson."

"Yeah?"

"Don't get un-used to me"

I chuckled "I won't Sam."

"Promise Fredwad."

I smiled. Me saying I had gotten used to her was just a cover up for saying I loved her.

"Never stop loving me." I imagined her saying.

"I promise, Sam"

This was a promise I intended to keep.

**A/N: I know you're probably thinking "AH! The preview from the 3****rd**** chapter!" Well there it is! You just might get another preview soon… Idk yet! Yea this chapter had lots of dialogue but the next chapter will be BEAST! Like the best one. It's gonna be Sam's reaction of this little couch event ;) **

**!**

**-JemichannySEDDIE**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YES I understand I haven't updated in forever but I've been all busy! I've been in my school play and my best friend's boy friend is being a jerk so I had to slap him around haha. But now its spring break and I am ready to write! Well enough about my personal life! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own iCarly, but I do own a TV that I watch iCarly on and I also own a laptop that I write iCarly FanFics on. (haha thanks Colizuma!)**

Sam's POV:

I woke up to see Freddie's sleeping face above me. No problem.

WAIT! HUGE PROBLEM! I had to get out of there! Ugh My arm hurt too much to move, and he's asleep. Great. I guessed all I could do was stare at his disgustingly beautiful face.

"_OH MY GOD WHATS WRONG WITH ME? I sound like Nicholas Sparks! And he's a DUDE." I thought_

Other than purposely being hit by a car by a psycho path in a hideous green van, breaking my arm in half, my head being blasted off by a tail pipe, I also had to deal with these just plain STRANGE feelings about the dork I was on top of!

"_I'M GOING INSANE! It must be the pain meds…. Me liking Freddie? Impossible… right?"_

Suddenly Carly walked in. "Hey Sam are you- AW!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. This woke up Freddie. He looked back at Carly then at me.

"What did I miss?" His face was about an inch from mine. I let out small squeak my mouth still closed.

WAIT. Did Sam Puckett just SQUEAK? These meds are too much.

"Nothing" I replied, aggravated. I tried to sit up, but it hurt. BAD. For a second there, I had forgot that I had a broken arm. Freddie helped me to the other side of the couch. This caused me to give him the death glare. He and Carly exchanged a look that said. "What the heck is her problem?"

Well my problem was that… Fred-nub… attractive… confusion… my problem was unexplainable at the moment!

"Ok…" Carly broke the awkward silence. "Well we need to go down to the detectives agency to answer some questions about the accident. Sam, they said you didn't have to go … if you weren't ready."

"Nah, it's cool. I want to catch this freak as soon as soon as possible."

10 minutes later we were in the car. I was in the front with Carly, and Freddie was in the back. Thank goodness. He had his head phones in, so Carly decided to give me a little interrogation of her own.

"So what exactly did I walk in on earlier?"

"Nothing. Absolutely Nothing." I answered rapidly. Hehe. Rapidly. That's a funny word. Oh gosh the pain meds…

"Well it didn't look like nothing." She smirked.

"Look, I was tired and he was there… It was just the pain meds ok?" wow I needed to come up with a better excuse.

At that moment Carly suddenly swerved

"Carly, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"The Car behind me is going crazy!"

He sure was. It looked like he was trying to run over a blind butterfly. He was swerving all over the place, and getting way to close to Carly's little car.

"Carly! What's going on?" Freddie was now paying attention.

"This guy is a maniac!" she was honking the horn a lot.

I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. "Hey dude! What's your problem?" I yelled. They just continued being insane.

"Carly do something!" Freddie was kind of freaking out.

"I don't know!"

"Freddie, don't freak her out she's gonna start making goat noises again!"

"Meeeehhh!" There she goes.

Suddenly we were hit on the side and headed straight for a ditch. We all screamed, LOUD. We ended up sideways in a ditch on the side of the road. The van sped away.

WAIT. A van? The green van!

"Is everyone ok?" Freddie asked.

"Yea..." Carly shuddered. I think she was in shock.

"Sam?"

"Ok this settles it. Someone's out to get me."

**A/N: AGH! I wonder who it is! No seriously, I don't know. I need suggestions! Whoever's idea I use will be featured as character in one of the upcoming chapters! (and you'll know who Sam's stalker is!) So review! For the baby pandas! **

**-JemichannySEDDIE**

**p.s. I'm gonna update a lot more often now cause its SPRING BREAK BABY! WHOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HA! I updated THE NEXT DAY! I'm quite proud of myself at the moment. So yea I finally decided who the stalker is gonna be! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FREAK! Haha! I'll give you a hint…It's not someone that's been on an ICarly episode before… but It's not a new character that I invented… If that makes sense! Haha!**

**Well here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm far too lazy to come up with a creative disclaimer so yea… ICarly is not mine **

Carly's POV:

Sam burst through the double doors of the detective's agency. "SOME ONE'S OUT TO GET ME!"

Oh Dear.

"Sam, calm down." Freddie pleaded to no avail. Sam paid no attention to him.

"Um, yes? Can I help you?" That poor receptionist was so confused.

"Shoosh yes you can help me!" Some maniac just tried to run through my face for the second time this week!"

I butted in front of Sam while Freddie held her back by her good arm. She growled at him.

"Yea, were here to see Detective Penskey. Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson?"

The receptionist typed away on her computer while Sam attempted to turn around and bite Freddie's arm. "Why am I enjoying this?" I smiled

"Ah, yes" the lady chuckled. "Detective Penskey will be with you in about 5 minutes.

"What do you mean five minutes? Someone's out to get my best friend!" I blurted

Oops.

I gave the receptionist an apologetic smile and walked towards the waiting room, Sam and Freddie trailing behind.

6 minutes and 32 seconds later (but who's counting?) the receptionist opened the Glass slide-window. "Miss Shay? David will see you and your friends now."

We walked into the office to see a guy who couldn't be more than 19 reclining behind the desk he had his feet propped up on. He had a blue laptop in his lap but it didn't look like he was doing work. Actually it looked more like he was watching that video of the sneezing panda; by the way he was chuckling.

"He looked up and spotted us standing awkwardly in the doorway. He closed his Laptop and Smiled. "Carly Shay?"

"Uh...Yea" He stood up and greeted us each with a handshake. I noticed a purple bracelet made of cheap beads around his wrist.

Strange.

"Are you the detective?"

"Sure am. Detective Penskey, but you can call me David."

"Aren't you a little young to be a detective?" Sam asked blankly

"Sam!" I whispered

"What? He's way too attractive to be an old dude!"

I smacked my hand on my forehead. Leave it too Sam to say what's on her mind.

"No it's ok" David chuckled "I graduated early, from college and high school"

Call me crazy but the way his ears turned red right then was just about the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Well don't stand there, sit down and tell me what's going on!" he laughed

"Well there's a psycho path out there that's determined to run through my face with a van for one thing." Sam answered sitting down.

After about an hour we had explained every detail about the accident and what had happened just before we came. I couldn't have lied to him if I even wanted to. Maybe it was the way his light blue eyes contrasted with his Dark curly hair and his tan skin. It made it seem like there was no use telling him anything but the truth, because he could see right through you. Maybe that was why he was so good at his job.

"Is your car ok?"

"Nah It's little banged up but It's drivable" I was not happy with whoever drove my car into a ditch.

"We had to get it towed out of the ditch but we drove it the rest of the way here."

"Did you see anything else about the car?"

"Nope just the usual. Green van, REALLY dark windows,"

"Hideous, Maniac invested" Sam added.

"Well whoever it was would have to see out there windows to drive of course. And the only kind of window that's pitch dark on one side and seeable through the other isn't made for Van's like that. Which means…"

"That he had to get it specially done." Freddie finished.

"We can check all the places near Seattle that custom make those kinds of windows. And maybe the people that work the traffic lights too. This guy had to of been speeding and-"

"No chizz dude" Sam interrupted "We went the long way; we were in the middle of nowhere."

"Wow, this guy is smarter than we thought." David sighed. "I'll have to talk to all the people that were at the baseball field that day, and maybe-"

Suddenly Sam's phone blasted Misery Business by Paramore . Not having enough manners or patience to leave the room, she flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" After a few seconds her eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Freddie Whispered.

Sam hung up the phone. "Spencer. We need to leave NOW."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What's going on? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! Wow that was a long one! I decided to wait on the whole contest thing since I already decided who the stalker is going to be! But there will be one reeaaalll soon and whoever wins gets to be a character in the story! So REVIEW!**

**-JemichannySEDDIE**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So yea… I said I would update a lot during spring break….. I didn't… sorry about that! I was REALLY busy at my grandma's house with my best friend! (which I'm sure you don't care about haha) So yeah…. Read the thing now.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly = not mine. K?**

Freddie's POV:

Now I was really gonna kill that psycho freak. We pulled up to Sam's drive way to see the charred remains of her house.

"Oh my god..." Carly whispered as we jumped out of the car.

"Sam?" I said as quietly as I could. She just stood there in shock. I would be shocked too. Here house just wasn't there anymore. We were surrounded by smoke, so it was hard to tell if it was even stnding anymore.

A fireman walked towards us through the smoke wearing an oxygen mask. "Hey kids don't stand to close. Those fumes are toxic."

"Toxic?" Carly squeaked.

"My house…" Sam shuttered.

The fireman suddenly maintained a state of reverence. "Oh… is this?"

"Yeah, this is her house." I sighed.

"Well don't worry honey." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. Most of your possessions are salvageable and-"

"Where's my mom?" She interrupted.

"What?"

"Where's My Mom." She demanded walking closer to him.

The fire man nodded towards the drive way and walked away. We followed the direction and saw an ambulance. Beside the ambulance was Sam's mom unconscious on the ground. We were all running towards the ambulance when David walked up.

"Hey," He directed at Carly. "I came as soon as I could. How—oh…" he eyed the remains of the house.

Being the practical people they are, Carly and David ran up to the paramedics and firemen to ask questions. This left me alone with a still-in-shock Sam. She walked towards her mom slowly, shivering as if she was entering an igloo.

Suddenly she just sat there on the ground beside her mom. She was just sitting there so I decided to sit beside her. As soon as I hit the ground I was hit by a heap of Sam.

"_I guess this is good"_ I thought "_I mean, bad that she's all sad… but good."_

Then she did something I never thought I would see her do. It made sense at the moment, but not for Sam.

She started crying. And I swear the world stopped spinning. My heart broke into a billion pieces and held her close. I thought I was going to start crying myself.

I mean, this was Sam Puckett we were talking about. The Sam Puckett who punches people's faces off if they take the name of meat in vain. The Sam Puckett that broke Gibby's thumb because he asked her to the school dance. The Sam Puckett who knocked out a truck driver with only a carton of milk.

The Sam Puckett that I was in love with.

We just sat there for a few minutes, which turned into half an hour. By then the ambulance had left and we had been joined by Carly and David. Carly had her hand on Sam's shoulder humming some random tune. Leave it to Carly to do something as cliché as to sing at a time like this.

David walked back from the bug still parked in the front of the charred house. Carly looked up as David mouthed the words "She's going to be ok"

Carly let out a sigh of relief. "Sam" she whispered into Sam's ear. Her head was resting in my lap. "Sam, she's gonna be ok."

Sam looked up at Carly. "really?" she stuttered. WOW her eyes were really red…

"Yeah." Carly smiled

Sam sat up a little. "I wanna see her."

"Ok"

David helped her up and she waddled towards the bug, leaning on Carly. I kinda just stood there in amazement. Like, "What the heck just happened?"

I looked over at David with a confused look. He just shrugged and chuckled shaking his head and walking towards the bug.

30 minutes later

We all stood outside room 98B of the Seattle hospital. Inside the room we heard things such as "Get me out of this nut box I'm fine!" and "My insurance better cover this! I dated that guy for 2 weeks!"

Sam pushed open the door. "Mom?"

"Oh hey kiddo. What happened to your face?" It took her a second to realize that she had been crying for the past hour. "Oh come here you little meatball" Sam hugged her mom. "It's okay, I'm alright!" She smiled. "And just look at what you did to the nerdy kid's shirt!" She pointed at my jacket

I looked down, noticed the mascara stain on my sleeve and laughed.

"I thought you didn't like that one?" her mother question. Sam just shrugged.

Well all I know is just a week ago I didn't like that one, the blonde standing in front of me. And that obviously changed.

**A/N: Yea I know suckish ending. But I updated! Haha so I have a contest now! If you get this question right you get to be in one of the upcoming chapters! ( I got this Idea from randomness-fanficfreak! Check out her stories! There AWESOME!)**

**This game is called… NAME THE LYRICS! I shall write some lyrics and the first person to name the song title and artist wins! Here are the lyrics:**

"She lives in a fairytale

Somewhere to far for us to find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of a world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure,

The lens, I told her

The angles are all wrong now she's

Ripping wings off of butterflies"

**There you go! Can you guess the answer? (If you guess in a review make sure you have pm enabled so I can message you if you won!) Well REVIEW!**

**-jemichannySEDDIE**

**Ps.. I kind of want to make this a thousand words cause that would be really really really really really cool! HA! 1002!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heeyyyy! So yea! New chapter! Congrats to TheRockAngel for winning the name the lyrics contest! The answer was Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore! I LOVE THAT FRIKEN SONG. :) haha! Her character will be featured in the next chapter! Well… READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN ICarly… but I do LOVE it.**

Sam's POV:

"Side by side, hand in hand, all people united in a country that stands."

Me Spencer and David applauded Carly's poem.

"Ok you're SO gonna get an A on that" I high fived her.

"As always!" Spencer ruffled her hair

"Aw thanks you guys!" She chuckled and turned to David.

"Whoa Carly! That was really good."

Carly blushed.

"Hey Sam, do you want bacon on your sandwich?"

"What do you think, Benson?" I returned. If he was "used to me" now you would THINK he would be used to my obsession of meat. I had certainly gotten used to his techyness. Actually I had been a little TOO used to Freddie lately.

What do I mean by this? Well yesterday I had basically just sat there and cried all over him. But the weird thing was… I didn't mind.

"Sandwich time!" Freddie yelled.

"Yeah!" David and Spencer said at the same time. He handed us our sandwiches saying our names as he went around the room.

"And extra bacon for Sam" He smiled.

"Yeah, you know momma loves her meat." A stuffed my face with the good looking BLT Freddie had prepared for me. I looked up in appreciation and smiled my face full of lettuce. He chuckled and walked away. I started to stop myself from blushing but I decided not to. Something about this just felt… right.

Suddenly I was yanked across the room by my sleeve. I looked over to see that it was Carly.

"Whoa! What do you want?" I chuckled

"shh!" she whispered and continued to whisper something I could not quite understand. "What is she rambling on about?"

Suddenly she yanked my sleeve again and pulled me up the stairs. "Ow!'' I yelled.

Once we were in the hallway she finally started making sense. Well, sort of.

"Did you see that?" she beamed.

"What?"

"David! He said my poem was really good!" She sighed happily.

"You like David?"

"Well how can't I? He so sweet!"

"and hot!" I added.

"Now, Sam. Don't you go stealing my man." She chuckled.

"I wont I wont"

"soo.." she tilted her head and looked to the side.

"so?" She only does that when she wants to know something.

"You have anyone you've been crushing on?" She asked innocently walking past me.

"No, I don't like any one, you know that."

She turned around quickly. "Yes you do!" she blurted and covered her mouth.

"What?"

"You like someone I know it!"

"Who then?" I asked uninterested, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Freddie!"

I spewed lettuce all over the floor. How could she possibly know? I mean, I DIDDN'T like Fredbag but how on earth could she have known that he had even started to become even the slightest bit "used to" Freddie?

"WHAT?"

"You. Like. Freddie." She said blankly.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Carly, I HATE that kid! And he hates me!"

"Then how do you explain him carrying you to the hospital? When you were unconscious he sat there for hours just looking at you, talking to you, apologizing over and over. He was so upset! How do you explain you falling asleep on his shoulder? I was in there before I said anything and you were sitting there for 5 minutes just staring at him! And after you fell asleep he was grinning like a possum eating pancakes!"

"Possum pancakes?" I exclaimed.

"How do you explain yesterday at your house? He was just sitting there comforting you while you cried into his shoulder! He just kept asking "is she ok? How is Sam doing? Is she feeling better? Even David and Spencer have noticed! How much longer can you deny it?"

"Honestly… not very long" I thought. But I remained silent.

Carly sighed and opened the door to the studio. When she we in the room I heard her scream.

"What is it?" I ran inside. The room was destroyed. There was spray paint everywhere, the car had a hammer through it, everything was smashed. The windows, the walls, even Freddie's tech cart. There was a huge crack down the monitor, and on it was spray painted:

"Watch your back"

**A/N: AGH! VANDALISM? And Carly likes David! Or does she? Review to find out!**

**-JemichannySEDDIE**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I got caught up in all this IOMG stuff! Did you guys see the episode? I FREAKED! CANT HANDLE MY EXCITEMENT! I was just sitting there like "are they gonna do it?" then they DID. and I was all AAAAGGGGHHH! I fell straight off my couch and started rolling around and screaming! my mom thought I was having a seizure! Then I started making this really weird noise that sounds like a horse that got stabbed with a fork...didn't know I could make that noise till the Seddie kiss! then I looked up and I was all "There STILL doing** **it!" :):):):)**** eeepp! And fell right over again!**

**Well now that that psychotic rant is over let's talk about the story! This chapter is dedicated to TheRockAngel for winning the name the lyrics contest! Her character is in this chapter! (shes the waitress if you can't tell)**

**Disclaimer: No I'm not Dan but I do love that man for making iOMG!**

**Carly's POV:**

UGH! I was so mad at that freak that was stalking Sam! I was SO close to getting her to crack then he just HAD to vandalize our studio. I even made up a lie about liking David just to get her to crack! Spencer was talking to the money dude at this very moment to see how much damage was done.

"So how much is it going to cost?" Sam asked eagerly as Spencer entered the room, dragging his converse tennis shoes.

"eegghhhh…." He replied awkwardly

"HOW MUCH" I blurted

"50,000 dollars?" He squeaked.

"FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS?" We yelled simultaneously.

"How are we gonna get that money?"

"I don't know! I'm just a person!" and with that Spencer ran out of the room.

Sam grabbed her head. "Hey I gotta go lay down, all this chizz has got my head jacked up"

"OK you can use my bed." I replied but Sam was already gone. All this chizz had MY head jacked up too. I needed to relax.

What better way to relax than looking up Seddie stuff online?

No seriously, that's the only way I could take my mind off of all of this. I had seriously gotten addicted to trying to get Sam and Freddie together. And it seemed like three fourths of the iCarly viewers were 10 times more addicted than I was.

After about 30 minutes of surfing the web my hands were shaking from excitement. I could barely type to comment on all the blogs, forums, videos, and fan fictions. But then I decided that I shouldn't comment at all.

What if they found out it was me? I had almost forgotten that I was Carly Shay, the girl who the web show they were obsessing over was named after.

I couldn't take it anymore. I HAD to confront Freddie about this. So I then proceeded to print out about 50 pages of Seddie evidence and march towards the door. But as soon as I opened the door I saw David.

"Oh hey David."

"Hey Carly, are you going somewhere?"

"Not really, what's up?"

"Well I found some new stuff, your know evidence, regarding Sam's accident."

"Really?"

"Well we interviewed some people that were there, and we found some new information. I was wondering if I could show it to you."

"Yea sure!" I was pretty anxious to show Freddie those papers… but this was WAY more important. "But we'll have to be quiet, Sam's asleep."

"Well we could just go to the groovy smoothies? I mean, I don't want to wake Sam up."

"Sure!" I set the papers on the coffee table, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door.

"After you." David smiled, holding the door open.

I was heading to get smoothies with a super hot Detective to discuss a freak that's stalking my best friend… What good possibly go wrong?

Well the first thing to go wrong was that the groovy smoothie was closed for renovation. So we ended up going to a coffee shop a few blocks down.

"So we interviewed all the people that were there that day and at least 8 people said they saw a green van parked behind the dug out with tinted windows."

"Are you serious?"

"Extremely. And if you look at this map of the baseball field parking lot, you'll see that—"

"Excuse me can I take your order?" Our waitress said. She had dark hair with blondish highlights, tan skin, and a bit of a Spanish accent. "May I interest you in our beverage specials? We have – Wait… are you?"

"Karla?"

"Danny? Oh my God I haven't seen you in forever!"

Wait… Danny?

"You to know eachother?" I asked

"You kidding?" David chuckled "This girl was the lead in the coolest rock band ever! You ever heard of The Rock Angels?"**;D **

"Oh yea you guys were really good!"

Karla blushed. "Oh but you're sitting across the most ingenious kid in the whole school! We used to call him Danny the Diligent."

"Danny the Diligent?" I chuckled. There's that Danny thing again.

"Yea, it was kind of a stupid name but it was true!"

Danny-er David blushed.

"Oh, well I guess I should get your orders." Karla laughed.

Once she left I got my game face on.

"Danny?"

"What?"

"She called you Danny… like 4 times" I said.

"Oh, that's just a nick name." he said nonchalantly.

"Why use a whole different name as a nick—"

"You know we really should get back to the investigation." He interrupted.

I complied, but something weird was going on. He was hiding something, and I was going to figure out what.

**A/N: This took a LONG time to write! But I like this chapter a lot! I'm technically not supposed to be on the computer write now so that's why it took so long :/ well its 1:15 in the morning write now so I'm too tired to write a creative authors note…. REVIEW!**

**-JemichannySEDDIE **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: CHAPTER 12! Ok I haven't updated in a week but I guess you guy know by now that my updates are few and far between. :) But I want to keep you guys guessing! Haha! I was gonna updated earlier today cause I had today off for good Friday but I was Easter dress shopping! BTW Happy Easter you guys!**

**91 REVIEWS! WHHOOO! *Dances around like a crazy person* 9 more until ONE HUNDRED! You guys are BEAST! ( and if you don't know what 'beast' means it's an adjective substituting words such as 'cool' or 'awesome' or 'amazingly wonderful beyond all compare' Yeah I just thought I would explain that because I called my sister's blender (it's a reeeaally snazzy blender) beast the other day and she was all "WHAT did you just call me?"**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Dan I wouldn't be Easter dress shopping now would I? or at least I hope not….. O.o haha jk! I don't own pretty little liars or Facebook either.**

Freddie's POV:

"You think I'M in love with _SAM_?"

"Yes it's obvious!" Carly insisted.

Ok maybe it WAS a little obvious, but I was _not _about to admit that to Carly of all people.

"Carly I _hate_ her. And she hates me!"

She didn't look too convinced. "Then why did you carry to her to the hospital?"

"She got ran over by a van! I wasn't just gonna go home and make myself a salad!" Yeah, have I mentioned I get random when I'm excited?

"I still don't believe you" She crossed her arms. THAT'S not a good sign.

"Well think what you want but I promise you it's not true"

She rolled her eyes and gave me that "_I'm reading your mind"_ look

"Look, I gotta go check on Sam" I cringed, realizing what I just said.

"Uh huh" She smirked knowingly. "There you go."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

To my surprise Sam wasn't asleep on the couch like she usually was, she was sitting up playing on her computer.

"You're not asleep?" I asked walking down the stairs.

She gasped and looked up "Gosh Fredward you scared me."

"What? You doing something you're not supposed to do?" I smirked

"Yes Fredbag, I was hacking the FBI headquarters to obtain military secrets." She said sarcastically By the way she rolled her eyes, I could tell she wasn't in too great of a mood.

"Okay, Ms. Grumpy"

"I'm not grumpy, Fudgewad."

"Yeah you are. What's wrong? Is your arm hurting?"

"Yeah, something like that." She closed her laptop and sat it on the table. "Look, I gotta pee." And with that she left.

I must have said something wrong. She only calls me Fudgewad when she's REALLY bugged.

5 minuets later she entered the room in mid yawn. "Oh, there you are Freddie."

"Hey…"

"What is it?"

"Weren't you just in here?"

"Was I? I don't know everything's a blur right now." She said scratching her head. "I'm still bugged at the stalker for vandalizing our studio." She yawned again.

"Yeah, I know. The rooms pretty beat up. I guess we can't do iCarly for a while."

She sighed and flinched a little holding her arm.

"How's your arm?"

"It hurts and I'm tired. Scoot over." She said lying on the couch. Her feet ended up on my lap with me on the other side of the couch. I wasn't too fond of this arrangement, especially because she didn't have shoes on.

It was almost like it was punishment for whatever I said earlier. Kind of like, "You made me mad. Smell my feet."

Carly suddenly walked in humming a tune. Her smile turned in to a pouty frown when she saw how far away I was from Sam. I shrugged.

"Hey I'm going to get some smoothies and stuff, you guys want anything?"

"Blueberry Blitz"

"Strawberry Splat" Sam raised her hand sitting up a little.

"Okay, you guys be good" She said with a warning finger as she walked out the door.

Sam just sat there for a few minutes staring blankly ahead, like she was deep in thought. Kind of like math class, or any class for that matter.

"I can't swim" She said not directing her eyes from there fixed spot on the wall.

"Huh?"

She turned to face me now. "I can't swim. My physical therapist wants me to do all this under water chizz but I can't swim."

Well THAT came out of nowhere.

"You never learned?"

"Well my Dad was gonna teach me…"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. Everyone always says there sorry just because they don't know what else to say. Well if that's all they can say then they shouldn't say anything. It was his own fault, he got his head all jacked up with a bunch of stupid pills, and next thing you know me, Melanie, and my mom are crying in a hospital room because of another overdosed Puckett. End of Story."

I tried to refrain from saying I'm sorry again, because she clearly didn't want to hear it or to talk about it anymore, even though she brought it up. She was certainly in a weird mood that day.

"Hand me my lap top Benson." She said changing the subject. I reached for the shiny red laptop on the counter and handed it to her.

She sat there for a while, chuckling every now and then. Some thing was definitely blighting her mood.

"Hey look at this video." She laughed and shifted positions where she was laying in my lap with her head rested on the arm rest where we could both see the screen. It was a video where some guy was freaking out a rainbow in some national park. Pretty Funny. (**A/N: No dude really, I chizz you not. This video is legit and HILARIOUS!)**

"Hey you have a message."

"Huh?"

"See your Facebook tab?" I pointed to the little red one to where my arm was basically around Sam. She looked up at me for a second and kind of half smiled. She clicked the tab, but it said "From Samantha Puckett"

"You sent a message to yourself?"

"No…" She clicked on the message.

"The stalker… hm… that's what you and your little friends have taken to calling me. It's got kind of a nice ring to in don't you think? But it's still true. I see everything, and you wouldn't believe the dirt I have on you right now. You'll need to watch your back Ms. Puckett. Cause whether you find out who I am or not, I'm gonna make sure you get what you deserve. *sigh* Don't you just love mysteries? – the stalker."

"Freddie, I think I'm gonna be sick." She said sitting up a little.

"Don't worry Sam, we can track this guy now."

"I feel like I Pretty Little Liar!" **(A/N: LOVE that show.)**

"Sam your gonna hurt yourself, you need to calm down."

"No Freddie! Do you know what it's like to have someone after you like this? To go through each day knowing someone is out there trying to murder you? Well it sucks!" She stood.

"Sam…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She yelled into the air. "WHAT DID I DO? WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID STALKER?" She winced it pain, grabbed her arm, and hit the floor.

"Sam are you ok? You need some rest ok?"

She started crying as I helped her onto the couch. "IT HURTS SO BAD." She screamed into the pillow once we were on the couch. I just sat there and rubbed her back.

A new message suddenly popped up on her facebook. It read:

"Leave you alone? Not a chance."

I closed the laptop. I don't think Sam needed to see that.

**A/N: DANG! That stalker is creeping me out… and I'm the one writing the story! Well you know the drill, you review, I update. It's the circle of Fanfiction life! Haha!**

**P.S you can watch the video of the guy freaking out about the rain bow HERE …. .com/watch?v=OQSNhk5ICTI …. But IDK if FanFiction filters URLs so this might end up looking really awkward… Oh well!**

**-JemichannySEDDIE**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It will blow your head off! It's cute, hilarious, obnoxious, and RANDOM. Yep! Sounds like iCarly all right! Ok my feet hurt SO bad right now because I've been wearing 4 inch heels ALL DAY. I don't think being 5 ft 8 all day was worth the pain. (Ok I wrote this part yesterday so it's a little irrelevant… OH well!)**

**HAPPY EASTER! Aaaand Happy (late) Birthday to Dorky LuvBD! Thanks for the review! (it was my best friends birthday too!)**

**Read the chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Danny won't hand over the rights to iCarly :(**

**Sam's POV:**

When I woke up I was on top of Freddie… again.

"Déjà vu" I chuckled. As soon as I moved an intense pain shot up my arm.

"OW!" I groaned loudly. This woke Freddie up.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm HURTS." I flinched

"Take some pain meds." He said sitting up.

"I don't need them." True, I had "forgotten" to take them the last three days, but I was determined to take as few as possible. I was convinced that they were the reason I had gotten… uh… "Used to" Freddie. I had even gotten a different brand.

"Ugh…" Freddie fake complained as her got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey there's a note" Freddie picked up a piece of paper taped to my orange medicine bottle.

"Dear Freddie and/or Sam but probably Freddie," He read aloud and chuckled." Your smoothies are in the fridge. Me and Spencer went to an art exhibit down town. We figured Sam wouldn't want to go and thought you could watch her. MAKE SURE SHE TAKES HER PAIN MEDS even if you have to pound them with a mallet and put the pill powder in her smoothie. Love Carly"

"Looks like we're on our own." I said.

"Yep." Freddie grabbed the orange bottle and my strawberry splat and held them in front of me. "Take the pills" he commanded.

"No!" I whined.

"Tell me Sam," He sat down beside me. "How does your arm feel?"

"It feels like it got slammed in a train door and the train went to Wyoming at 40 billion miles per hour. Thank you very much."

"Then take the pills!"

"Gosh, give me the bottle!"

He did just that. The side of the bottle said to take three pills at 1:00pm. It was currently 12:43.

"_Well to bad. My arm hurts"_ I thought and swallowed the pills.

"Good job" he said sipping his smoothie. "Are you sure you're supposed to take three?"

"That's what the bottle said" I held the bottle in front of his face. "Take three pills at 1:00 pm"

He took the bottle from my hands and studied it. Then his eyes suddenly got REEALLY big. "Sam! This says to take ONE pill at 3:00pm!"

"Oh Dear..." My eyes bugged. "Well… I'm sure it's not THAT big of a deal…"

But apparently it was because by 1:30 I was on top of the fridge mooing like a cow.

"MOO!"

"Sam! PLEASE come down?" Freddie begged.

"I'm not Sam! I'm sir Douglaston the musical giraffe!"

"I thought you were a cow?"

"Silly little feather" I patted his head from atop the refrigerator. "Cows do not eat snow globes!"

"Just come down!"

"Catch me!"

"What?" But before poor Freddie could even blink I had jumped from the fridge and tackled him to the ground.

"Where's your hat?" I asked searching through his hair.

"What hat?"

"Aren't all the cannibals supposed to wear special hats?"

"No Sam," He chuckled. "I'm not going to eat you."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME?" I yelled getting up and running into the living room.

"Nothing!" He said running after me.

"No go back! You forgot Rupert! He's in the Grand Canyon! Go before you run out of glitter!"

"Oh Dear…" He sighed.

I suddenly started laughing uncontrollably for about five minutes. Then I grabbed Freddie's face and got REAALLLY close.

"Can you get the buffalo off the ceiling Freddo? He needs to be fed." I whispered

"What do I feed him?" He chuckled, his face still about half an inch away from mine.

I paused. I wasn't quite sure WHAT you feed ceiling buffalos… buffalii? Jitter bugs? Yogurts Rasins? I somehow managed to get closer for emphasis with out touching his face.

"CHILDREN!" I screamed probably shattering his ear drum.

Then I just decided to do something stupid. Something insane, something only my insane pain meds could have possessed me to do.

I kissed him. Right on the lips.

But it wasn't on of those innocent 2 second kisses you see at the end of every Dingo Channel movie. No, no. It was more like I had been starving in the dessert for forty billion years and Freddies mouth was a big fat juicy piece of ham.

It was pretty intense. As I ran my fingers through his hair I questioned where is cannibalism hat was. I also considered the fact that he was eating me.

Don't worry we didn't do and anything STUPID ( I wasn't THAT overmedicated), but it lasted a good 20 seconds. I finally pulled away and started giggling like a hyena.

"I…Uh…. You need some rest…" He murmured

"Sh!" I said placing my index finger on his lips. The lips I had just attacked with my own. "Your gonna wake up the Nuns!" But then I suddenly fell asleep again.

Before I dozed off I heard him mutter something like. "Oh my god… that just happened…"

And despite all the random things running through my over medicated head, I could hardly believe it myself.

**A/N: I can't believe it either Sam! Too bad that doesn't really count because you were all overmedicated…. Or does it? Review!**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Colizuma for giving me my ONE HUNDRETH REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH! And thanks for being a great FFBFF (Fan Fiction Best Friend Forever) haha!**

**-JemichannySEDDIE**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So yeah… I haven't updated in an unreasonable amount of time…. Sorry! I've been pretty dang busy these past few weeks! But I'm ready to write now! No seriously, I'm like starving my head off right now and I refuse to feed myself until I get this chapter on the internet! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: uh… I Disclaim? iCarly and Wikipedia and any other websites I mention aren't mine!**

Carly's POV:

"Well it's certainly…interesting" I eyed the odd sculpture in front of me. It was a giant toothbrush made entirely out of harmonicas. And it was also just about the ugliest thing I had ever seen. Actually, most of the sculptures in this exhibit were hideous. They were random and fun, but not artistic at all. They just looked bad. That's what you get when a bunch of serious old-dude artist try to be "whimsical." They could learn a thing or two from Spencer.

"It's awesome!" Spencer beamed.

"It is?"

"No not really." He said looking closer.

"None of these sculptures are really that great." I picked up a picture of the 40 billion year old man that made the harmonica toothbrush. "And the sculptor is that cute either." I cringed placing the picture back on the stand.

"Of course not! This is one of the worst exhibits in town!"

My jaw dropped. "Then why did you take me here?"

"Think about it little sibling." He placed a hand on my shoulder. After about 30 seconds of staring blankly ahead, I was thoroughly confused.

"What?" I blurted.

"We left Sam and Freddie alone in our apartment." He explained. I was starting to get what he was saying but I wanted to play it cool, like I hadn't been obsessing over their relationship for the past week.

"And this is good, why? Sam's probably beating Freddie with the silverware by now."

"Quite the opposite Charletta" he replied in a British accent. Like he was relishing knowing something I didn't.

"Wait… you think they… like each other?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Of course! Oh, Seddie is gonna happen any day now, I just know it! He giggled. Wow he sounded pretty dang giddy for a grown man.

"You're a Seddie shipper?" I smiled. Oops.

"Shoosh yeah! I found all these papers on the coffee table and now I'm obsessed! I've got a fanfiction account, I'm a member of the Seddie wiki page, and I- wait…. How did you know about Seddie?"

"Those were my papers on the coffee table!"

We both squealed and did a little happy dance like all proper fan-girls do. Well, a fan-girl and…uh…a fan-man?

This little outburst drew the attention of a few people in the exhibit. We just shrugged.

"Ok" I continued. "I get why you wanted to leave Sam and Freddie alone, but could we at least gone to a good art exhibit? Or done something better? Like eating dirt?" I joked

"Ha-Ha," He fake laughed. "Fine we can leave, there's something I want to show you anyway."

30 minuets later we came home to find Freddie and Sam asleep on the couch, just like we had left them. We tried to suppress our squeals and "awwww!"s until we were in Spencer's room to see what ever it was that he wanted to show me.

As soon as I entered Spencer's room my jaw dropped straight to the floor. His little laptop had been replaced by 3 huge monitors with about a dozen windows of things such as Splashface, Zaplock, iCarly, the Slap, the Seddie Wiki page, and Fanfiction. **(;D) **It was like a Freddie wonderland.

"Ok, so you wanted to show me your new snazzy computer."

"No not that!" He clicked out of everything at lightning speed to reveal a single window filled with what looked like screen shots of our living room.

"Ok who are you stalking?"

"No one!" he thought for a second. "Yeah no one. I borrowed a surveillance camera system from Soko's cousin in-law, the security guard."

"Guardo?"

"Yeah, and David help me set it up. To see who's doing all this stuff to Sam you know?"

"Ok I guess that makes sense." I sighed

"But I just realized that the cameras were filming the whole time we were gone… when Sam and Freddie were alone and –"

"Click it!" I interrupted and plopped down in the seat beside him.

When he did, we saw some interesting things.

"Why is Sam on our Refrigerator?"

"Sh!" Spencer whispered.

Suddenly Sam jumped on top of Freddie which I found Hilariously adorable. After seeing her running around and screaming random things for a good five minutes, I was about to fall out of my chair in laughter.

"How many pills did she _take_?" I giggled. Spencer Shushed me again.

Suddenly Sam grabbed Freddie's head and got very close, shouted something I couldn't quite understand, and – wait did she just…?

"She kissed him!" Spencer squealed.

I would explain our reaction to seeing that particular video, but I'm afraid they are to spastic to describe. Let's just say in involved a lot of screaming, arm flailing, jumping up and down, and the making of strange noises. **(A/N: imagine your iOMG reaction x10) **

Apparently we were pretty loud because Sam all of a sudden burst through the door.

"What's going on in here?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Spencer took this as an opportunity to click out of the video.

"Oh we were just…" I started

"Watching Glee…" Spencer finished and even managed to pull up a Glee video he apparently already had saved.

"Well shut up a little Please? My head hurts."

"Ok, Sorry Sam." Sorry for obsessing to loud and disrupting your slumber with your future husband.

"It's cool. I had another Stalker experience today." She said sitting down.

"It's cool. I had another Stalker experience today." She said sitting down.

"You did? What happened? Are you Ok?"

"Yeah just a little freaked. Check out the message I got on my face book." She showed me a message she had apparently gotten this morning.

"Dude, that's creepy."

"Yeah, No Chizz."

"We need to tell David."

She yawned. "Ok but later, I need food." She stood up and cringed holding her arm. "and some Advil."

"Ok"

Did she even remember what just happened? Gosh, how many pills had that girl taken?

**A/N: Yeah I know, sucky ending but I updated so neh. (sorry I'm all tired cause it's like 1:30 a.m.)**

**If you don't review my happiness level goes down and I'll stop shipping Seddie and I'll stop watching iCarly and tell my friends to do the same and they will tell **_**their**_** friends and iCarly will lose all its viewers and cease to exist! Before Seddie even officially happens! And Dan Schneider will be forced to live in a box! We love Dan! Don't send him into the woes of Boxhood! REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: heeyy! What time is it? SUMMER TIME! Actually right now is 11:01 a.m. which means breakfast time! So hold on a sec while I make myself a strawberry bagel, which is not only a marvelous breakfast, but also my official chapter righting food.**

**Ok I'm back. I have a bagel now. What were we talking about again? Oh yeah! The story! Well, read that now.**

**Disclaimer: Look I wrote a song! Disclaim, disclaim disclaim. iCarly and Google disclaim.**

**Freddie's POV:**

"AGGHH! SAM _KISSED_ ME! I mean, I'm sure she didn't MEAN to… Gosh she probably doesn't even remember it! She was as high as a hot air balloon! But AGH!"

Needless to say many thoughts were running through my head as I paced up and down my living room. I mean a violent, overmedicated, love-of-my-life, demon child just kissed me right on the face! What do you expect?

Suddenly my mom walked in.

"Oh Freddiebear, you look so frazzled." She said with a concerned face. "Do want a prune pop? We could do a puzzle? Well, I have hummingbirds and-"

"No I'm fine mom really. Just a little tired." Tired of prune pops and humming bird puzzles for one thing.

"Understandably, with how much you've been taking care of Sam lately." She mumbled. My mom really didn't like me being at Carly's so much. She thought it put me in danger with all the stalker stuff going on.

"Mom, she got hit by a car, I can't help helping her."

"I just don't see why." She sighed. "She's so mean to you."

"Was." I corrected. Our conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. My mom got up, opened the door, saw who it was, made a face, and slammed the door in the face of whoever was there.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, got up and reopened the door. Carly made an apologetic smile.

"I'm going to do a puzzle." My mom spat and marched towards her room. "Don't jump in front of any taco trucks!" She yelled from a distance. Carly looked over my shoulder to make sure she was gone. Once she heard a door close, she marched into my house, grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the kitchen.

"I gotta talk to you!"

"Ow!" I said, holding my arm. "What is it?"

"Well, you know David right?"

"Oh yeah, your little detective boyfriend?" I teased.

"Is not! Well, anyway we were at this coffee shop the other day, and—"

"Ooh, like a date?" I joked again.

"No! Well anyway, the waitress kept calling him Danny instead of David, and I'm kind of freaked out about it."

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, you know how to do background checks, right?

"Come on, Carly, do you seriously want me to internet stalk your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! Could you just please do this?" She gave me that puppy dog Carly face. "Please? For me?"

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore."

"Gosh just do it!"

"Okay, okay!" I pulled out my laptop and started researching.

"Well?" she said anxiously after about 10 minuets.

"I can't find anything!"

"What do you mean you can't find anything?"

"It's just not there! There's no record of a David Penskey anywhere!"

"Ugh you're not doing it right!" Carly snatched the laptop from me and typed in Google. com and searched his name. "See? Look! Here's an article about how he was the youngest member in the history of the Seattle Detective Agency."

"Anything else?" I scanned the results on the screen.

"Uh," She searched for a few more seconds, "no!"

"No college recognition? Or anything?"

"No! Why would they have this article about him, but no other record of his existence?"

My conversation was once again interrupted by the doorbell. I got up and looked through the peep hole to make sure it wasn't anybody my mom would want to slap.

"Carly, it's David!" I whispered.

"Agh! I gotta get out of here!" She ran towards my room.

I opened the door as soon as Carly was out of sight. "Oh, Hey David."

"Hey Freddie, have you seen Carly anywhere? I wanted to show her something but she didn't answer her door."

"Oh yeah," I hesitated. "She… Went to go get some… Items"

"_Items_?"

"iCarly props. At the store across the street." Nice save Freddie.

"Oh well I'll show her later I guess." He started to walk out the door.

"Is it about Sam?"

He stopped. "Yeah, do you want to see?"

"Sure! Come on in!" I gestured towards my living room. "Uh, just a sec." And with that I ran towards my room.

"Carly!" I whispered while opening the door. She looked up with bugged eyes and dropped the Galaxy Wars figure she was looking at.

I looked at her with a puzzled look then continued speaking. "I told David you were at the store across the street… Can you like, go there?"

"How? David's in the living room!"

"Go down on the fire escape!" I suddenly remembered what happened last time I was out there.

"Were on the 8th floor, genius!"

"There's a ladder that climbs down the building and—"

"I'm not climbing that far!" She interrupted.

"And leads to the main hallway on the 7th floor!" I finished, ignoring her interruption.

"UGGGHHH." Carly complained and walked towards the fire escape. She then turned back. "Do actually have to go all the way across the street?

"No, just go to your apartment!"

"Ugh. 'Kay." She groaned.

I walked back into the living room. "So, David? What do you got?"

**A/N: Ok That wasn't supposed to be a cliffy or anything I'm just too lazy to right the rest of the chapter. :/ Sorry for not updating and junk, you know how it goes. Reviews make me update faster by the way! Love you guys!**

**-JemichannySEDDIE**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So yeah, I'm soooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates but I have three good exuses!**

**Excuse #1 My aunt broke my computer! She was walking with it and she just randomly fell down. Yeah, I'm not too fond of my aunt at the moment!**

**Excuse #2 Theres been a TON of drama in my little circle of friends! Well I told my best friend I liked this guy and he randomly blows up at me for no reason. It turns out my best friend Logan, likes me. When did THAT happen? IDK! But I have NO idea what I'm gonna do! Gosh this sounds like middle school. Oh wait…. It is.**

**Excuse #3 I've become a bit obsessed with Harry Potter in the past month or so, so that may have distracted me from my story some. Did anyone see Deathly Hallows part 2? BRILLIANT! Seriously, I've been watching HP so much lately I'm starting to get a British accent. No Joke.**

**Any way, now that you've been filled in on my life. read the chapter!**

**(The first part of this Chapter is still in Freddie's POV because it's the last part of the last chapter that I was too lazy to write at the time XD but the rest is in Sam's POV!)**

**Dislciamer: I disclaim?**

Freddie's POV:

"So David, what do you got?"

David gave me the basic run down on what information he had collected so far. I had heard this all before from Carly, so I sort of tuned him out. But then a thought struck my brain.

Knowing Carly, she was probably in my room listening to everything Me and David were saying. This meant, this was the perfect opportunity for me to prove to Carly that David DID like her.

"Hey David?" I unknowingly interrupted.

"Uh, Yeah?"

"Do you like Carly?"

He seemed a bit taken back by this question. "What?"

"You know, Carly? Brunette, kind Prissy, lives across the hall?"

"Uh, Yeah." He seemed to contemplate this in his mind. "I don't know, man. I mean, she seems a little young for me."

"Oh come on, you can't be THAT old."

"I'm 20" Woah, did NOT see that coming.

"And you're a Detective? You must be a genius!"

"That's what they tell me." He sighed. "But I never seem to be able to figure out the things that really matter."

"Like Carly?" I asked.

He paused. "What about you?" he asked suddenly.

"What _about_ me?"

"Do you like Sam?"

Whoa, WHOA. Hold up the bus! How did he know? I hadn't told anyone! I had made SURE I hadn't told anyone, because if Sam knew, she would eat my head off! Was I really THAT obvious?

"What?" I asked, trying to look as appalled as possible.

"You know, Sam? Blonde, aggressive, recently got hit by a car?" He said sarcasticly.

Suddenly we heard a scream from across the hall.

I knew that scream. Sam.

**(A/N: This is where the last chapter WOULD HAVE left off. It would have been a much better cliffhanger, but as I said, I am lazy.)**

Sam's POV:

I sat there on the couch, dumbfounded at the sight on my computer screen. Especially the note that came with it.

When did this even happen?

Freddie and David suddenly burst through the door. It probably had something to do with the high pitched scream that had just come out of my mouth.

"Sam!"

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

David paused at the sight of my frozen, shocked expression, but Freddie raced to my side.

"Sam what's wrong? What happened?" He held my face in his hands, gently pushing my hair back with his thumbs and trying to get me to look at him. I simply closed my eyes and the laptop, breathing heavily. I felt someone, probably David, take the laptop from me and sit on the couch. Freddie took my hands.

"Sam, you've gotta tell me what happened." It was easy to tell Freddie was worried by the tone in his voice, but my eyes remained closed. I just cringed and shook my head, breathing even faster.

"Freddie, look at this" I opened my eyes to see Freddie's wide-eyed expression at the sight of the video on the screen.

"Did this really happen?" David asked, starring Freddie down.

"W-well yeah but,"

"When was it?" He interrupted.

Freddie sighed. "Yesterday"

"WHAT?" I suddenly bolted up causing them to jump a little. "How could this of happened YESTERDAY? I don't even remember it! I think I would remember _kissing _you!"

"You were all hyped up on pain meds! You accidentally took too many and you went bezerk!"

"Well why didn't you tell me Fudge Face?"

"Oh yeah, like I'm just gonna go up to you and be all, 'Oh by the way Sam, you probably don't remember this but we made out on Carly's couch yesterday'!"

"We were not _making out_ you nub!" I shouted.

"Uh, you kind of were." David chuckled still watching the video

"David!" I yelled

"Wait, what's that on the corner of the video?" Freddie noticed.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I held each side of the counter and rested my forehead on it with a deep sigh.I did NOT want to see anymore.

Freddie pointed to little yellow lettering on the bottom right corner of the video.

"See? I told you I see everything. You better watch yourself or it will be too late. –S " David read aloud.

"YOU SEE?" I shouted with my head still on the counter. "This guy is out to get me." I looked up trying to hold back tears. "We have to do something." Freddie came up and put his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away, glaring at him.

"But how did he get the video on your computer?" David asked.

"How did he get the video in the first place?" Freddie returned.

At that moment, Carly and Spencer walked in.

"Sam! Possibly Freddie! Were home!" Spencer shouted into the air, not yet seeing them.

"And we bought some—" Carly's smile faded as she zeroed in on Sam's computer screen. Spencer followed her gaze and stood there, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Watchya got there?"Carly asked awkwardly.

"Spencer," David got up and held the laptop in front of still-gaping Spencer. "Is this from the surveillance cameras I helped you set up?"

"uhh…"

"SURVAILANCE CAMERA?" me and Freddie yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, uh…" Spencer said awkwardly.

"Spencer and David… Kinda put some cameras up to kinda…catch whoever's been stalking you, ya know?" Carly explained slowly.

"We we sort of, saw something we weren't supposed to see." Spencer continued.

"And somehow it ended up on your computer…"

"somehow?" David scoffed. "Carly, Spencer," he sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to take you in for questioning."

"WHAT?" Me and Carly yelled.

"David?" Carly whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I don't want to Carly but when evidence like this comes up… I'm under government orders."

"But you know it wasn't me! Sam's my best friend." She cried.

"I'm sorry… I really am."

"Hey, not to interrupt this apology fest, but don't I get a say in this? I _am_ the one being stalked, right?"

"Yes but it doesn't work that way—"

"But is there any _real _evidence? I mean, Spencer set up some cameras and they recorded me, uh... _socializing _with Frednub. Then the video showed up on my computer with another stalker note. It seems like _you_ would be more to blame because _you _helped Spencer set up the cameras in the first place." I got up in David's face. Then cringed because my arm started hurting. Freddie rushed to my side.

"Wait, where is Spencer?" Freddie noticed, helping me regain my balance. We all looked around to see that Spencer was gone.

"Spencer?" Carly yelled.

"In here!" a yell came from Spencer's room.

"Come look!" Spencer motioned to come to his computer once we were all in his room. "It's gone!"

"What's gone?" David asked.

"The video from yesterday, that whole section is cut out. And look what I found in its place." Spencer clicked the play button.

It was a simple black background with yellow letters running across the screen that read:

" You're a smart cookie Spence, but not as smart as me. Not even a surveillance system can help Sam. Nothing will help her until she get what she deserves. But I guess it will be to late by then huh? ;) –S"

"Ok, I have a head ache." Sam said holding her head.

"Lay down on the couch. I, uh… we'll be back in a sec."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

I woke up 30 minutes later because of yelling going on in Carly's room. Suddenly Freddie trampled down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind him.

I didn't know what was going on, but it only made my head hurt worse.

**A/N: Who was yelling in Carly's room? Why is Freddie so mad? So many questions! Only time will tell! **

**So I bet everybody is thinking the stalker is David right? Well remember what I said… the stalker is someone that's never been on the show before, but I didn't make him up. I made up David now didn't I? CONFUSION!**

**Guess what's on Monday? My Birthday! Yep that's right! JemichannySEDDIE will be turning 14 on August first! You know what the best present ever would be? A review! Or just a "Happy Birthday Wendy!" haha! XD**

**Love you guys! :)**

**-Wendy**


End file.
